


Pretty Colors

by Kisskei (anikinz12)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Kuroo calls kenma kitty bc yes, M/M, Smut, Synesthesia Tsukishima, Synesthesia kenma, kenma also sees colors, my babies are in loooove, tsukki sees colors when people talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anikinz12/pseuds/Kisskei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Tsukishima was born, he's been able to see little puffs of color whenever someone speaks. It never bothered him before. He's always liked the colors associated with people.</p><p>Until Kuroo Tetsurou came around and Tsukishima never thought someone's color could be so magical.</p><p>or the one where Tsukki has Synesthesia and Kuroo just has the prettiest colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!

Ever since I was little, I could see things that not a lot of people could.

When my mother spoke, a soft blue could be seen flowing from in between her lips. Most of the time she would have to repeat herself because I was so entranced by the colors. My brothers voice was a warm yellow. He was always so intrigued by my 'color seeing'. He liked when I met new people because he would always ask what colors I saw. He even looked up what this was.

It's called Synesthesia. There are different kinda of Synesthesia. You could see colors when someone speaks (like me), or you could see colors when reading and also looking at numbers.

Even now that I'm older, I still haven't gotten used to it. I've only told a few people about my sights. My close friend Yamaguchi being one of them. His voice was a beautiful light blue. As blue as a clear sky on a summer day. I had never met someone with such a color so, of course I kept him close.

The color of ones voice determines whether I like the person or not. I'm not that big on neon colors or colors that are too dark. Neon colors are always loud and annoying and the dark colors never fail to give me an eerie feeling.

Nishinoya has a very bright neon green. Tanaka has neon blue. It's even worse when they're both yelling together. They're too obnoxious. The king's voice is a literally a shade away from black. Constantly filled with hatred. Yeah, I had my moments but Kageyama's voice is what causes me to spit such snarky remakes towards him. We're always butting heads because of it.

Listening to music is always calming when when it comes to this. I love watching the colors blend together behind my eye lids. I also hate being in loud, crowded areas. That's when there are _too_ _many_ colors. Everyone talking at once and some, more than others, trying to talk over one another. I get overwhelmed and Yamaguchi is always there to take me somewhere quiet to calm down.

I've never met anyone like me so, I have no knowledge of my own color. I can never see my own. No matter how many times I talk to myself in the mirror.  I was beyond curious to know what mine was, and I thought I'd never see the day.

* * *

 "Good job today, Tsukishima! Nice blocking!" Sugawara said to me one day after practice. A light purple swirling past his lips.

"Thanks." I mumbled and watched him smile and walk off towards the arguing shrimp and king. A bright orange and black mixing together as they yelled.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called, handing me my water bottle, "You alright?"

I nodded and gulped down the water he gave me.

"Awe, come on!" I heard someone say towards the entrance of the gym, "You guys are done already? But, we just got here!" 

Of course, everyone turned to see the team of Nekoma's high school volleyball standing there. I've never actually met any of them before. I've only heard about them from Hinata's stories.

"Oh, yeah!" Suga said rushing over to the cat-like team, "I forgot you were coming today!"

"It's alright, Suga." The captain of the team said and my eyes widened without even realizing it. His voice was such a soft violet with swirls of light blue. I couldn't keep my eyes off him as he spoke. Never in my life have I seen someone with more than one color. I was in a trance.

"Tsukki? Tsukki!" Yamaguchi caught my attention by waving a hand in my face, "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, Yamaguchi, I'm fi-" Suddenly, I was knocked into by someone a few inches taller than me. But, the blow to the shoulder caused me to fall to the floor. Right on my ass...

In front of everyone.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" The taller boy said, looking guilty. His color was a neon blue. A shade away from looking identical to Tanaka's. I was just about to say that it was fine, when the shrimp decided to join in when he shouldn't have.

"Woah! You're taller than Tsukishima! You're like a giant!" Hinata exclaimed.

"He's not that much taller." There's Nishinoya joining in.

"Kageyama! Shut it!" Daichi yelled as the king wouldn't stop laughing at me falling.

"Tsukki! Are you okay?!" Yamaguchi was there too.

"Yeah, _are_ you okay?" There goes that tall guy again.

Next thing I know, everyone's yelling. Either out of excitement or frustration. It doesn't matter! The room was now filled with nothing but live, quick colors that were causing me to panic a little. Now Kageyama and Hinata are arguing again. Kageyama's black overpowering Hinata's as well as Tanaka's as he tried to break them up. It was so loud! The colors got bigger, the colors got brighter! Before I knew it, I slowly began hyperventilating and crawling backwards, away from everyone. Never have I lost my cool in front of my team like this but, I couldn't help it.

Their voices were suffocating!

"Hey."  a calm voice said, making their way in front of me so I could see them. It was the captain of Nekoma, "Hey, it's alright."

The boy in front of me had the worse case of bedhead, yet the most gorgeous eyes. His full lips spoke calming words and let out even calmer colors. It was those gorgeous colors from before but, with them closer I saw the true beauty in them.

"My name's Kuroo." He said, smiling, "What's your name?"

"T-Tsukishima." I barely spoke and mentally slapped myself at how pathetic I sounded. I then realized how quiet it got. Everyone's colors stopped.

Except his.

"Well, Tsukishima, can you tell me whats gotten you so worked up?" Violet and blue flashed before me but I quickly shook my head.

"I'm not worked up!"

He laughed in amusement. His colors even brighter at the sound. But, they weren't annoying like my teammate's. He then held out his hand for me to take. Hesitantly, I did and once I was on my feet again, he pulled me out of the gym.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Sugawara has told me about your issue." He said and I glared.

"It's not and issue!" This is why I didn't tell people. The only reason I told Suga is because he asked us all about anything he needed to know at the beginning of the year so, I told him in private. Letting him know that I need time alone sometimes.

"Issues are burdens and it's not a burden!" I paused, running a hand through my blonde hair, trying to calm myself down from nearly having a panic attack inside, "It just gets a little overwhelming sometimes when everyone is all yelling at once."

"I'm sorry." He laughed again. It was so beautiful, "I shouldn't of called it that. I just know someone who has Synesthesia too."

My eyes widened, "You... you do?"

He nodded and looked towards the gym doors. My eyes followed his and found a small boy standing there, nervously.

"Come here, kitty." Kuroo said and gestured for the boy to come closer, which he did. The boy was probably a little taller than Hinata. He had long, blonde hair that nearly reached his shoulders, with dark roots showing at the top and his eyes were shy.

"This..." Kuroo said holding onto the blondes shoulders, "Is Kenma!"

"He's... like me?"

"Golden yellow." Kenma said, slightly pointing towards me and my eyes began to water, "That's rare."

"Oh my..." I smiled wide. I've never met someone like me. There _are_ people out there like me but, I've never met them before.

"M-My voice?" I asked shakily and Kenma nodded. "Golden yellow? I-I... I've never been told my color before because I... never met someone like me."

Kenma smiled, "What about me?"

"A vibrant orange like Hinata's but less obnoxious." I chuckled and noticed Kuroo watching the two of us from the side with a smile. He looked proud almost as we exchanged words excitedly.

And for the first time in a long time, I was genuinely happy.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few weeks since I've met Kuroo and Kenma. Kuroo is usually the only one who keeps in contact with me. He's told me how much Kenma loved meeting me. I even loved it. It made me feel normal talking to Kenma about my Synesthesia. We even ended up talking about Kuroo's colors and apparently, I'm the only one who see's both violet and blue while, Kenma just sees violet. I simply brushed it off.

Suga apologized nearly a thousand times about telling Kuroo but, I really wasn't as mad as I was at first.

And of course Yamaguchi, Sugawara, and Daichi were all keeping their eyes on me (for no reason at all) but, I chose to ignore them. Well, except Yamaguchi because no matter what I can't really ignore him. I told him about Kenma and how he saw the colors that I did which made him smile. I also told my brother about him too. He basically screamed in my ear over the phone. He was probably a lot more excited than I was.

"So, tell me about this Kuroo guy again." My brother said when he finally calmed down, "Tell me about his color."

"Nii-chan..." I said and sighed. The mixture of violet and blue swirling through my head by just thinking about it, "I've never seen a mixture with only one voice before." Especially when Kuroo laughed. The colors got brighter but it wasn't an obnoxious bright (like Hintat's) but it was nearly calming. I'd be willing to listen to him talk all day. But, of course I didn't say this to my brother.

"Maybe it's love?" Akiteru laughed while my eyes widened in embarrassment. When he realized that I didn't respond with my normal smart remark, he paused, "Kei? You okay?"

"I gotta go! Bye, Nii-chan!" then I hung up quickly.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes, trying to clear my head. But, of course my silence was interrupted not even a moment later.

 

_From: Kuroo_

_You free this weekend?_

 

I stared down at the text before typing out my reply slowly. Despite me actually being so, I didn't want to look too eager. But, of course I was... I wanted to see those pretty colors again.

 

_To: Kuroo_

_Maybe. Why?_

 

The reply was instant.

 

_From: Kuroo_

_Come over :) We can watch movies all weekend and I can show you around Tokyo!_

 

_To: Kuroo_

_Well that sounds boring_

 

_From: Kuroo_

_Pleeeeease?! <3 :(_

 

I tried my hardest to stop the blush that made it's way to my cheeks at the heart emoji.

 

_To: Kuroo_

_I'll think about it..._

 

_From: Kuroo_

_Yay! See you this weekend!_

 

_To: Kuroo_

_I said I'll think about it!_

 

I didn't get a response after that. But, Kuroo was right. I would be seeing him that weekend.

 

* * *

 

 

"You're going _where_ this weekend?" Yamaguchi asked the next day while we were eating during lunch.

"I'm going to Kuroo's." It was a simple answer, "He wants to hang out."

Yamaguchi laughed a little. His beautiful light blue coming out in small swirls around him.

"Why do I feel like you just want to see Kuroo's _pretty colors_." He laughed again as I blushed lightly.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." I muttered as I noticed a few students who were in front of us, turn around to give us weird looks. Yamaguchi just giggled some more.

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

The bell rang after that, ending lunch. Yamaguchi and I quickly packed up our leftover lunch and walked out of the classroom we were eating in.

"Do you _like_ Kuroo, Tsukki?"

I looked at Yamaguchi with a look of horror, "Yamaguchi, that's gross."

"It's okay to like guys, Tsukki." He whispered so no one could hear.

"That's not what I meant. I meant liking Kuroo in general." I sighed, "He's annoying." That was a lie but, I didn't want to admit it.

Yamaguchi laughed, "Is that why you see _'pretty colors'_   when he talks but, Kenma doesn't? Maybe that's a sign!"

"Yeah, a sign that he's annoying." I took a second to remove my headphones from around my neck and put them in my bag so I wouldn't get them confiscated. Soon, Yamaguchi and I reached our next class.

"Maybe that's a sign of love?"

"Drop it, Yamaguchi. I don't like him, nor do I love him. I'm only friends with him because of Kenma."

Yamaguchi sighed, finally leaving it be. I was grateful.

 After practice that day I was laying in bed when Kuroo called me. His name flashed on the screen as a BTS song blared from speakers.

"Hello?" I said putting my phone on speaker so I could see the small colors erupt from my phone. They were always dull, never the same as in person but, it was enough for right now.

"Good afternoon Tsukki!" Kuroo exclaimed, violet and blue swirling around my phone, "How are you today?"

"Fine. What do you want?" I seemed bored but really, I was glad that he was calling, "If you're calling about me coming over this weekend, I told you I'd think about it."

"Which means yes."

"No, that's means I'll think about it."

Kuroo laughed again, louder this time. I sadly, couldn't help but smile.

"You're unbelievable." 

It was quiet for a moment neither one of us talking, just sitting in a comfortable silence. He was the one to break it after a few minutes. His colors flashing, nearly making me jump.

"Hey, Tsukki?" Kuroo said, "What's my color? I have one for you right?" 

"Of course you have one." I paused, deciding if I should tell him about his multiple colors, "Everyone has one..."

I thought against it.

"Well... Kenma told me that you see two colors instead of one."

Goddammit, Kenma.

I sighed, "It's not as simple as just two colors, Kuroo."

"Explain it to me!"

"Kuroo, please, I don't-"

"Okay! Okay!" He chuckled, "Then just explain your Synesthesia to me..."

That, I could do, "W-Well, you know when it's cold outside and you can see your breath?" I asked, pulling my legs closer to my chest. He hummed in response, "It looks like that but more magical."

That night, Kuroo and I stayed up until late, talking about my Synesthesia and even about other random things. We asked questions like, "Cats or dogs?", "Favorite color?", "Tsukki, what's your favorite dinosaur?" and so on. I loved talking to Kuroo, though I wont admit it. I became closer to Kuroo without even realizing it. I was half asleep when answering most of his questions but, remember all of it.

And of course the conversation had to end with the bedhead asking if I was coming. Once again, I said I'd think about it and once again he laughed.

I've never really liked anyone before like the way I like Kuroo. No one has ever been able to look past my horrid personality and salty attitude, except Yamaguchi but that's all. Even my brother got annoyed sometimes. But, Kuroo is different. Somehow, some way, and I find it disgusting.

Me? Tsukishima Kei? Liking someone? It was completely unheard of.

Anyone who actually confessed their feelings towards me were girls who found my 'attitude' and my 'death glare' attractive. But, when I face my attitude towards them, they call me an asshole.

Oh well.

I never wanted to be in a relationship anyways. But, then Kuroo came around and now I can see myself in a relationship with him. It nearly makes me sick.

I was on my way to class when a girl grabbed the sleeve of my uniform. I sighed to myself and slipped my white headphones from my ears to hear her. The beautiful shades of colors disappearing when my headphones came off.

"T-Tsukishima?" The girl stuttered looking down towards her shoes.

"What?" I sighed, irritated. I was going to be late to class because of this. This is a waste of time.

"W-Well, um... Tsukishima we're in the same class and in the same year and I find you really amazing-" I cut off her bright red colors and spoke myself.

"You don't know anything about me, nor do you actually like me. This is the first time you've spoken to me so, of course you know nothing."

"I-I asked your friends about you!"

"I have no friends besides one, and I know for certain he wouldn't say anything to you." I turned, ready to walk away but was stopped.

"Please, Tsukishima!" The girl quickly bowed, "P-Please, accept my feelings!"

I stared at the smaller girl for a moment, "No, now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to." I turned to walk away again.

"Tsukishima, you idiot!"

I rolled my eyes, sighing, "Stop acting like such a brat just because you're not getting what you want. You can't force someone to like you you." Finally, I walked away. I left the girl speechless.

She was an example of one of those girls. They love my attitude until it's directed towards them. That girl _was_ gorgeous but, I only had one person run through my head during that entire encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKKI!!

"Hey, Tsukki." Yamaguchi said while we were eating lunch. "Haruka from class four wanted me to give you this." He then handed me a small envelope once I put my chop sticks down. The small envelope had a heart on it with my name written on the front.

I handed it back to Yamaguchi.

"Throw it away for me." I continued to eat. I didn't want to be bothered by such silly things while I ate.

Or at all, really.

"You're not going to read it?" Yamaguchi asked, already standing to go dispose of the confession.

"When do I ever?"

Yamaguchi shrugged and walked towards the front of the room. My phone the began to buzz in my pocket which nearly made me jump. I usually never get calls and if I do, it's from either Yamaguchi or my brother.

But, when I checked to see who it was I almost smiled...

Almost.

"What do you want?" I said answering. My phone now pressed to my ear as I imagined the beautiful colors of his voice as he laughed.

"Hello to you too, Tsukki." Kuroo said, still laughing lightly. "What are you up to?"

"Eating." I said as Yamaguchi walked back over. "I  _am_ still in school, y'know."

"I know. I am too!"

"Then why are you calling?"

Yamaguchi gave me a weird look. Basically asking who I was on the phone with which caused me to roll my eyes half-heartedly. Almost immediately, he knew.

"Because I wanted to talk to my favorite Tsukishima Kei!" Kuroo said which caused me to fight myself not to blush despite how stupid he sounded. "Sooo... Are you-"

"I said I'd think about it."

"So, that's a yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I'll see you this weekend."

I sighed. Of couse he would.

"Tell Kuroo I said hi!" Yamaguchi whispered, smiling wide.

"HI FRECKLES!" Kuroo screamed in my ear, actually hearing Yamaguchi and of course Yamaguchi heard Kuroo. I'm pretty sure the entire classroom heard Kuroo.

"Stop screaming or I'll hang up." I growled.

"I'm surprised you haven't hung up  _already_." there was a smile in his voice, but before I could cherish it he was suddenly speaking to someone on his side of the phone. Once he was finished, he sighed. "I gotta go. I gotta whip my first years into shape."

"Good luck with that." I mumbled.

"Goodbye, Tsukki!"

I then hung up.

 

* * *

 

"Kageyama!" Hinata said running over to the king. "Can I come over to your house this weekend?"

"Hell no." I nearly cringed at Kageyama's dark color. "Why the hell would I want you over at  _my_ house?"

Hinata frowned. "Why not?"

"Because, you're a pain in my ass."

"Awe," I butted in, pretending to whisper to Yamaguchi but loud enough for the annoying duo to hear me. "Poor Hinata! His boyfriend won't let him come over. What a shame." Yamaguchi and I snickered to ourselves.

"You really piss me off, Tsukishima!" Kageyama yelled, blushing. Once he noticed that we continued to laugh, he threw the volleyball that was in his hands at me but I ducked. That resulting in Yamaguchi getting the ball in the face. My jaw dropped as Yamaguchi fell back, his nose now bleeding.

"Kageyama!" Coach Ukai appeared, whacking the king in the back of the head. "Keep this shit up and you wont be playing in the next game!"

"Yamaguchi, you okay?" Hinata asked, rushing over as I helped Yamaguchi off the floor. I gave him a small worried look as he held his bloodied nose.

"I'm fine! Don't worry."

"Tsukishima started it!" Kageyama exclaimed, aggressively gesturing towards me.

"Tch." I glared at him. "You're such a child."

I watched as he stomped his way over to me. He looked exactly like a child, throwing a tantrum. Suga now butted in, stopping the king from getting to me. Daichi sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever." Kageyama said, glaring. "Why the hell are you butting into my personal life anyways?! So what if I don't let Hinata come over this weekend! It's not like you're the one asking!"

I laughed.

"Why the hell would I ask to go over to  _your house?_ " I laughed some more. "Anyways, I have plans this weekend. So, no matter how much you beg, King, I can't come over."

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at me, disregarding my teasing, as I stood there smirking.

" _You_ have  _plans_?" He scoffed. "Plans with Yamaguchi doesn't count."

Yamaguchi looked a offended. "Yes they do!" His colors shinning around him. "Tsukki and I don't have plans together this weekend. He's going to Tokyo!"

"Wah?!" Hinata exclaimed next to me, his color causing me to jump. "Tokyo?! Why the hell are you going there?!"

I rolled my eyes, turning to the shrimp before flicking his forehead. "None of your business."

"Don't tell us you're going to go see Nekoma's captain." The king chuckled. His dark color fogging all around.

I nearly cringed.

"Maybe you should worry more about your boyfriend then my life, king."

"Tsukishima, you piece of-"

"Kageyama!"

I laughed as Suga began lecturing Kageyama. Of course I wasn't going to tell the king much about my trip. Just enough to bug him.

"Tsukki-" Yamaguchi said wincing, still holding his nose with a tissue.

"Let's get you to the nurse."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
